


was it all just in my head?

by delicats



Series: misunderstandings: the series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Kawanishi Taichi, Asexual Shirabu Kenjirou, Flashbacks, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kinda Crackish, M/M, Misunderstandings, Salty Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi as The Sun, Semi is a dumb punk boy who sings, Shirabu as Icarus, Shirabu is a Dramatic Theatre Kid, Shiratorizawa Supermacy, Tags Are Fun, The Poem Icarus Laughed as He Fell Is Referred, Tsundere Shirabu Kenjirou, he and shirabu platonically cuddle, he's so dramatic please ToT, i don't elaborate on this but i headcannon them as ace cause i'm ace so ;-;, i love tendou, i lowkey imply semi has a senpai kink, idk how just ended up happening, it's somewhat mentioned in one line, kawanishi taichi is a good friend, semi is really oblivious and doesn't know feelings, semi serenades shirabu with daddy issues by the nbhd, so yeahhhh, these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicats/pseuds/delicats
Summary: Everything was going so well but now he acted like it never happened? Did Kenjirou do something wrong?
Relationships: Kawanishi Taichi & Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: misunderstandings: the series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115732
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	was it all just in my head?

**Author's Note:**

> I am in SemiShira hell. Please send help I love these dorks.
> 
> Oh and I didn't proofread this so if their are any mistakes please point them out ^-^
> 
> I hope you like this! <3

《.Monday, 20th October》

Taichi stared at his small bestfriend worriedly. They were seated at the cafeteria and Kenjirou hadn’t eaten anything, though he would occasionally poke his food with his chopsticks. He finally picked some rice up with his chopsticks. Taichi expected him to put it in his mouth but the boy simply stared at it with expressionless copper eyes. 

His asymmetrical bangs covered one eye, Kenjirou would normally brush it aside with his slender fingers. He hated it when his bangs would cover his eyes but his left hand was holding his chopsticks firmly while his right hand was wrapped around his dainty waist. He tended to do that when he was down.

Kawanishi Taichi was extremely worried but he knew he shouldn’t just ask Kenjirou what the problem was, the boy didn’t like to show emotions neither did he like it when people would try to sympathize with him he would say it's 'patronizing'. The setter also deemed emotions as ‘a weakness'.

Taichi was perfectly aware he shouldn’t say it but his mouth seemed to move on their own accord and soon they formed the following words, “are you okay _Kenji_?” 

Well, at least his last functional brain cell worded it playfully, he purposely used the nickname “Kenji” being fully aware about said boy’s disdain for the name. If it was a normal day, Kenjirou would have hit Taichi on the shoulder with all the strength his slender, setter hands could muster. But the thing was, it was **not** a normal day. 

The setter replied in an uncharacteristically soft voice, “I’m okay. Don’t worry just a little tired.” His voice sounded hurt and Taichi’s chest was overtaken with feelings of worry. He knew that Kenjirou didn’t need protection, or anyone’s worry, the little gremlin was stronger than he seemed. 

“Kenjirou-”

“It’s nothing!” he said as he dropped his chopsticks into his untouched food. He must have intended that to come out stronger but it was the same soft tone. That same, unusual soft tone. 

Taichi’s train of thought was halted because he heard a ripple of laughter across the cafeteria. Of course it wasn’t uncommon or odd to hear laughter or voices at the cafeteria but this voice was extremely similar and felt extremely relevant right now. 

Both the boys turned their heads to the direction from where the sound came, two tables from where they were sitting sat Semi Eita and the other third years of the volleyball club. A blonde girl had her arms thrown on Semi’s shoulder. The ash blonde said something Taichi couldn’t make out but judging from the way the girl buried her face in the boy’s chest, it must be something funny but embarrassing. Well only for her as everyone else was amused -even Ushijima (the captain was as stoic as anyone could get so Taichi was _especially shocked_ ), well everyone except for Tendou who had a slight smile on his face but it looked forced. 

Semi turned towards the mystery girl and kissed her forehead.

Taichi heard something move, he turned around and saw his friend had pushed his tray away, it collided into Taichi’s own. The redhead looked up, Kenjirou’s eyes glistened with a mix of emotions though they mostly leaned towards grief, hurt and anger, his grip around his waist tightened but now he had both hands encircling it. He was very upset. Anyone could tell that. Shirabu Kenjirou never showed what he deemed as a weakness, he was almost as stoic as Ushijima. Well, _almost_.

“Sorry, I have to go. Don’t feel good.” He choked out. His words slurred together and his voice cracked. He sounded like he would cry any moment. “We have the next class together, can you tell the teacher I was sick, _please_ Taichi.”

Shirabu Kenjirou, the most stubborn person Taichi had ever crossed, apologized? And to make matters worse, he apologized _to him_! And it was completely unironic. Taichi and Kenjirou knew each other since the first year of middle school and they never said 'sorry' they showed they were sorry in other ways. 

This was worse than Taichi could ever imagine. He had no clue what to do. 

  
  
  


Kenjirou bursted out of the cafeteria, he kept his head low. He hated the fact that Semi _fucking_ Eita had him in shambles, and he refused to let anyone see. He practically sprinted to the dormitory which was thankfully close to the cafeteria. Maybe the universe didn't hate him _that_ much. Well, only maybe.

Liquid sadness glossed his eyes, his slanted bangs stuck to his forehead and a strand of his caramel hair separated itself from the masses and came in front of his left eye. He didn’t bother to push it.

He fumbled with his keys, it took him two minutes to enter. He didn’t bother wiping away his tears. It would only be a waste of energy, he knew no matter what he did, the tears wouldn't stop. Trying to stop them would only want them to desire escaping even more than they already did.

He threw his bag across the room with the strength of a bull (well it was stronger than usual not nearly as strong as such _a beast_ ), he didn’t care if he made a mess, he didn’t care about anything right now. Well, anything other than his senpai, his person: Semi Eita.

Kenjirou opened Taichi's and his shared room and sat down at the edge of his bed. 

His posture was stiff as a board, his hands rested on his thighs. They were shaking, his whole body was shaking. Tears slipped from his eyes and fell onto his palms. He closed his eyes and looked at the ceiling trying to get his irregular breathing under control.

He couldn’t believe he was crying over a _boy_ . And to make matters even worse than they already were: the boy he was crying his eyes over was **Semi Eita** . Semi _fucking_ Eita.

A gasp escaped his chapped strawberry pink lips which quickly transformed into a fit of broken sobs. He tried to look at the bright side; at least Taichi wasn’t here to witness the pathetic mess that he was. Everything was _just peachy_.

How could Semi move on so quickly?

What did Kenjirou do? 

Was he that awful that Semi Eita forgot about him so quickly?

He knew he wasn't a very easy person but, was he really _**that**_ insufferable?

Kenjirou wasn’t an idiot -- well he was still an idiot: he had been pining over the older for two years but he was not a _huge_ idiot -- he knew what he and Semi had wasn’t perfect. They were far from that. They had an extremely, _extremely,_ rocky relationship.

At first he had no idea how to show his feelings. The caramel haired boy wasn’t used to wearing his heart out on his sleeve. Overtime he devised a routine of bickering with the older to get some level of attention.

The thing was, he just was _not_ used to being open with his feelings. 

His mind was fogged memories and thoughts he did _n't_ want to indulge in currently but Kenjirou did not feel in control over himself, not on his mind or his body. Next thing he knew his feet and body started moving on their own accord and the next, _next_ thing he knew, he was digging up through his closet and _voila!_

_He Found it!_ Semi’s sweater. The caramel haired boy threw it over his head. 

Semi wasn’t _that_ much taller than Kenjirou, the latter was just smaller and rather dainty. So in turn, the blue sweater engulfed the boy, he was drowning in it. Unconsciously, he sniffed the collar. It still smelt like the other despite the fact that Kenjirou had it with him for a week. It smelled like pine, bergamot orange mixed with Semi’s sweat. It smelt like hearth. _His_ hearth.

Semi's scent drowned him and he just _couldn't help_ but remember last Monday.

Last Monday still lingered in his mind. It was the day it all started, the day Semi gave Kenjirou his sweater, the day sparks _visibly_ flew, the day he started to believe that they were something. **Something special.**

  
  


_Kenjirou shuddered, it wasn’t even that cold yet he was shivering already._

_No one else found a problem with the temperature. The setter assumed he would feel warm after playing for some time but he was_ still _cold._

_Tendou looked towards him and the corners of his lips turned upwards, “Kenjirou-chan~ you’re shivering_ already _? It’s not even_ that _cold, it’s just October.”_

_Kenjirou gritted his teeth and stared deadpan at the loud (and obnoxious) red-head. “Tendou-_ san _, do you_ ever _stop talking?”_

_Reon noticed their bickering and just said, “leave the kid alone Tendou, and Shirabu you should really wear something thicker. Or ask the coach to crank up the temperature.”_

_“Thank you, Senpai.” he replied through puffed cheeks. This caused a few heads to turn towards him, especially one ash-blonde one with black-gray tips. Kenjirou used the honorific ‘-san’ (this was used sarcastically with Tendou and Semi) never ‘senpai’._

_Ten minutes had passed and everyone had gone to the locker-rooms to get changed and shower, Kenjirou was still shivering but he brushed it off. He went to the bench to get some water._

_Semi approached him. He had a blue sweater in his left hand._

_“Oi, Shirabu!”_

_He ignored the fluttery feeling he got in his lower abdomen when the boy said his name and deadpanned, “What is it Semi_ -san _?”_

_He rolled his eyes and handed him the sweater, “Here.”_

_Kenjirou tilted his head in confusion, “Huh?”_

_“Here, take it. You get cold easily right,” his ears were red but Kenjirou ignored it. “Don’t-don’t want you to catch a cold, okay?”_

_Kenjirou was_ touched, _his senpai was an annoying and insufferable idiot but he could be really,_ really fucking _endearing. He bit back a smile and snarkily said, “Gone soft on me Semi-senpai?”_

_The older boy turned into the prettiest shade of scarlet Kenjirou had ever had the blessing of seeing, he was mesmerized. He also felt giddy knowing_ he _caused that._ If _he wasn’t careful then he would’ve missed the dark glint in Semi’s eyes. “S-shut up brat.”_

_“Cat got your tongue, Senpai?” he said with mock worry._

_“When did you start calling me ‘senpai’?”_

_His eyes widened and he replied, “Wait! Is_ this _what it’s about? I can’t believe you were into that.”_ _  
  
_

_“I’m not!” he said, knowing fully well what the boy was implying._

_They stayed quiet after that. It wasn't awkward. It was comfortable, eerily so._

_“Uh, Reon’s sleeping over at Yamagata’s dorm. And do you, maybe, want to play video games and just_ hang out _?”_

_A small smile escaped and the smaller boy whispered, "fine but it’s a date.“ the last port was barely audible but Semi heard it. He grew even redder._

That felt like aeons ago. The memory only brought more tears. They didn’t stop slipping. They used to be so happy. Where did he go wrong? And how could _such a happy moment_ bring Kenjirou to _tears_? It didn't make any sense and frankly speaking, a part of the caramel-haired boy _never_ wanted it too.

He had to say, dating Semi Eita took a lot of courage. 

Eita was perfect. And that was where things started to go downhill, he was Kenjirou’s downfall.

Eita was the Sun and Kenjirou was Icarus who flew too close. However, Kenjirou smiled as he fell, _no_ he _laughed_ as he came crashing down. Falling was ecstatic, it was ecstatic because he was falling because of _Eita,_ Eita who made the Sun feel ashamed and small. This fall was different from any other. It was flying, it was flying but accompanied with your body _crashing_ into the rock hard ground. And for the angel that was Semi Eita: Kenjirou would fall many, many times.

Kenjirou would argue that he was no fool (even though he knew it was useless to do so). He was completely aware of the bone crush that would come but he did not care. Maybe that did make the boy an idiot, _a true idiot_. The biggest fools were those who were blessed with the crush that is loving someone. No! They were those who indulged in it. Love truly messed up your senses.

And the idiot in Kenjirou would argue that the crash wasn’t as painful as the healing process. The lingering hurt, the remaining infatuation, the 'what-if's and the 'what-could-have-been's, the still open wounds, it was all unbearable. Much more unbearable than the immediate ache. He would trade this with that any day. When he was falling he still had Eita's love. And _oh_ , the sins and transgressions he would do to get Eita's love back.

It didn’t make things easier that Eita was rubbing salt into the wounds _he_ inflicted, the wounds that tried to heal but didn’t want to go away. The caramel haired boy knew that this wound would leave the ugliest scar he would ever witness. 

And of _fucking_ course Eita would date Arai Himiko. She was his ideal type. She was ideal. She was perfect. She was everything Kenjirou wasn’t.

Himiko’s smile shone brighter than a thousand suns (well according to every member of the volleyball team), Kenjirou’s smiles were scarce, small and dull. She was exactly what Eita needed in his life. 

Himiko was optimistic and confident, Kenjirou could only dream to be half as nice as her. She was pretty, everything about her was just ideal: she was curvy and not _too thin_ ; she wasn’t too short or too tall; her blonde hair was beautiful silk compared to Kenjirou’s pathetic, sloping bangs. She wasn’t bratty, or snappish, she was an open-book. With her Eita wouldn’t feel like he was looking for a rock in the sea all the time.

She could _also_ cook. She was the closest thing to an actual angel on this earth -- well after Semi _fucking_ Eita.

Kenjirou wanted to hate the girl but he couldn’t. He couldn't bring himself to, instead he directed all that hatred towards himself because Eita didn't deserve to burden himself with Kenjirou's useless weight.

He looked into the mirror next to the door of his room: his alloy copper eyes were dull and brown, his nose and eyes were red, his cheeks were stained with the marks of his tears, his lips were cowering. He was a shell of his regular self.

He wanted to scream and curse at Eita. he wanted to yell at him for breaking his frail heart, after he _trusted_ the other. But he just couldn’t bring himself to feel angry at the older, he was just shocked, _it all still_ hadn’t sinked in. He was right where Eita left him. 

He curled up in his bed and let the blanket cover his body. He didn’t even try to change out of his uniform.

It felt cold in the bed. He felt cold and lonely and he just _missed Eita._

He missed the older’s warm palms caressing his cheeks. 

He missed his secure arms around his waist. He missed how safe and sound he would feel in the other’s hold.

He missed seeing that stupid smirk which permanently resided on Eita’s lips. 

He missed how his rose-tinted lips would curl into the prettiest smile. He especially missed being the _cause_ of said smile. 

He missed how he never pressured Kenjirou into anything the boy didn’t want to do. 

He missed how supportive he was.

He missed Eita’s corny jokes and how they always made his day better.

He missed their playful bickering, the longing stares they shared, the stars that could be seen when they were with each other. 

Shirabu Kenjirou missed Semi Eita. He missed him so much, it hurt, it was painful. But he would never admit it. Especially not to the boy in question.

_The door opened revealing an extremely happy Eita. He smiled and said, “Looking beautiful as ever darlin’.”_

_Blood rushed to Kenjirou’s otherwise pale face. He turned his face to the side, avoiding eye contact, “shut up Semi-san. But …. you too.”_

_His grin grew (Kenjirou thought that couldn’t be possible_ but it was _and Semi looked like beauty personified). “You’re such a tsundere.”_

_“You love it though.” he replied while walking in, regaining some confidence despite the scarlet that resided on his cheeks and dusted his nose ever so slightly._

_They were sitting at the mat in Eita’s bedroom, they_ were _supposed to study but Eita bought out his guitar and was lightly plucking on the strings._

_“Semi-san, shouldn’t you be studying?”_

_“I should be.” he agreed but didn’t make any attempts to do so._

_“Are ya’ gonna?”_

_“Nope.” he replied, popping the ‘p’ at the end, making Kenjirou groan. “You know I can play something for you!”_

_Kenjirou’s cheeks regained the red they held whenever they were around Eita. He huffed and said, “yeah?”_

_“Hmm,” was the reply as he played something that was very familiar but the boy couldn’t put his finger on it, “this is dedicated for you darlin’.”_

No _, Kenjirou wasn’t a flustered mess, his heart_ definitely didn’t _do a backflip._

_Eita started to sing in his rich, creamy, honey sweet voice and Kenjirou didn’t know if he wanted to punch the boy or kiss him._ Maybe _both?_

**_Go ahead and cry little boy_ **

**_Nobody does it like you do_ **

_‘No, he isn’t implying_ I _have daddy issues.’ Kenjirou thought. He looked outraged (Eita thought he looked as threatening as a newborn kitten but he wouldn’t say that out loud). Eita still had that stupid,_ stupid _, smirk on his face._

**_I know how much it matters to you_ **

**_I know that you got daddy issues_ **

_“Fuck you Semi Eita.” he said._

**_And if you were my little boy_ **

**_I’d do whatever I could do_ **

**_I’d run away and hide with you_ **

**_I love that you got daddy issues, and I do too_ **

_At that he stopped strumming and looked at Kenjirou with a smirk that must be permanent._

_“Is this what you think flirting is Semi-san? Implying I have daddy issues.”_

_“I mean most queer people tend to have bad relationships with their parents soo I don't see the problem here."_

_“Shut up, please.”_

_“You didn’t say I was wrong though!”_

_“Can you sing something_ sweet _?" he knew ignoring the question would just result in Eita teasing him to Tartarus but frankly speaking, he didn't care about that right now. Not when his heart was running a marathon and his face was redder than an ocean of rubies._

_Eita smiled fondly this time, no teasing smirks just pure adoration, and started playing again._

**_Smoking cigarettes on the roof_ **

**_You look so pretty and I love this view_ **

_Fuck. He was in love with Eita. Kenjirou felt as if his heart might just drop the marathon and dig a hole in his liver and stay there for the rest of its life._

**_We fell in love in October_ **

**_That’s why I love fall_ **

**_Looking at the stars_ **

**_Admiring from afar_ **

_Eita was staring directly into Kenjirou’s eyes. The older looked shy but that was overthrown with pure fondness. He looked at the younger with such love in his eyes, it really made Kenjirou want to dig up a hole and_ cry _because_ holy shit _he loved the older._

**_My boy, my boy, my boy_ **

**_You will be my boy_ **

**_My boy, my boy, my boy_ **

**_You will be my world_ **

**_My world, my world, my world_ **

**_Yes you will be my world_**

_Semi’s hands went to play the next part but he was stopped when Kenjirou leaned and pecked his lips. “I already am yours, Eita.”_

_Said boy quickly discarded his guitar and pulled the smaller into his lap and peppered his face with kisses, turning Kenjirou into a flustered and giggling mess. The older loved how Kenjirou was so different,_ so soft _, around him. It made Eita feel special._

_He stopped and looked into Kenjirou’s eyes fondly. The latter wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, staring back with the same level of intensity and fondness. He brought their faces closer, their noses now touching._

_Eita saw freckles form constellations on the other’s cheekbones, he sweared he could make out Orion with his bow and Scorpius shortly on his tail. Kenjirou looked_ devastatingly _beautiful. Semi turned his face ever so slightly and pecked the boy’s left cheek. He turned back and said, “hi.”_

_A smile exploded across Kenjirou’s face and he answered back, “hi.”_

_Semi noticed how the smaller’s alloy copper eyes had specks of auburn, orange and slight cedar if you looked close enough in it. He felt like he was strolling down a park in autumn with orange and red leaves littering the ground._

_Never in his life did he feel so helpless, so overtaken with infatuation, so happy, so-so-so, so in love. He noticed how Kenjirou's autumn eyes drifted to his lips so he decided to close the gap and connect their lips._

_He knew his lips would be soft, but he didn’t expect them to be_ this _soft and God! Was Kenjirou wearing raspberry flavored chapstick? His lips tasted so sweet! Eita couldn’t help but smile into the kiss and tighten his grip around the boy’s dainty little waist. Holding him tight but not too tight so that it starts to hurt. He always prided himself on how delicate he was with his lover. How he treated the boy like a brittle porcelain doll ._

_He was aware that Kenjirou was against needing any protection but Eita knew how delicate the boy could be._

_He pulled away and was blessed with a blushy (well more blushy than Eita had ever seen him) and did he just_ scrunch _his_ nose _! God, that was adorable._

_“Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are darlin’?”_

_“That’s really sweet Senpai, but when did we become lesbians?”_

_He knew the other would question the Girl in Red song but he still rolled his eyes and fondly answered, “brat.”_

That evening Kenjirou cried himself to sleep, waiting for Taichi to return even though he didn’t want to talk to the other.

. . .

Taichi was worried. No, that was an understatement, he was extremely, _extremely_ worried. Shirabu Kenjirou did **not** take days off, the boy went to school during **blizzards**. What could have happened?

Well luckily for Taichi, things started to make sense at practice.

Things were tense to put lightly. He had made sure to inform the coach of Kenjirou’s leave.

Tendou overheard them and said, “oh Kenjirou-kun’s sick uh? _That_ boy is _skipping practice_ ‘cause he’s sick?” his voice was extremely passive aggressive, Taichi knew it wasn’t direct towards him but _heck_ even he felt like apologizing. It wasn’t everyday Tendou showed any emotions close to _whatever that was_. Nevertheless he continued, 

“It really makes you wonder, could there be some other reason?” Taichi noticed how his eyes narrowed towards the others - well a specific third year setter.

Semi sighed, “stop being so passive Tendou.”

“Of course _SemiSemi_.”

Taichi felt as if he was witnessing two middle school girls passive aggressively fight because of a boyfriend or something, and it was scary. 

Goshiki came up behind him and asked, “did Tendou-san and Semi-san get in a fight?”

“I’m not sure Tsutomu. Everything feels _off_ these today.”

They started the warm-up drills like usual, they practiced like usual, some banter was exchanged like usual (despite the scarcity of said banter it was _still_ banter), so in theory: it should be a usual day at practice. Expect it wasn’t. It couldn’t be further from that. 

When practice was almost over, Semi approached Taichi. “How’s my favorite kouhai?”

Taichi sighed, “we all know your favorite kouhai is bowl-cut boy.”  
  


“Don’t call Tsutomu that, that’s such a Shirabu thing to say.”  
  


Taichi looked at Semi deadpanned and sighed, “of course that’s why you talked to me. You wanna ask about him don’t you?”  
  


He grew red. _Odd,_ thought Taichi.

“ No I--”

“Then what?” the redhead raised his eyebrow challengingly.

“Okay you got me. I just wanted to ask, was he umm _weird_ today?”

“I mean he looked really upset. Boy looked like he’d cry any second.”

“What do you mean?” Semi gripped the other’s wrist, his eyes were glossed with concern. “He doesn’t cry. It’s- I’ve never seen him--”  
  


“I haven’t seen him cry ever either but he seemed really upset, especially during lunch break. He stormed off and said he was sick, he did that thing when he holds his waist real tight. Ya' know?” Taichi had no real reason to not tell his senpai what happened. After all the boy was dubbed 'The Mom Friend' for a reason but he felt like he shouldn't so he stopped before he let _too much_ out.

“Can I maybe talk to him?”

“I don’t know Semi-san. He usually doesn’t like to talk to a lot of people when he’s upset. He barely tolerates me.”

The other thought hard and replied, “well can you- just make sure he’s alright.”

Taichi knew that his senior was extremely doting, it was comparable to that of his mother’s but he sounded not only worried but also _guilty?_ Odd. It was all odd.

However unusual that interaction was, it was soon forgotten when Taichi opened the door to his and Kenjirou’s shared room. The sight physically hurt him.

Kenjirou was on the ground, his blanket was halfway from falling down (he must have fallen off the bed was concluded), some of the blanket still clung to the boy, who clutched a little bit of the soft blanket very tightly. He could see him shivering lightly. Upon further inspection, Taichi noticed that the smaller boy was wearing a large sweater that did not belong to either of them.

He sighed worriedly and approached his small friend and lifted him onto his bed, draping the blanket round and round the boy’s small frame till he was wrapped up completely, like a burrito. A human burrito.

He leaned in, inspecting the boy’s face. Dried tears could be seen on Kenjirou’s porcelain skin, his eyes were puffy and red (Taichi concluded it was from crying) which matched his button-like nose, his lips were more chapped than usual. 

Worry soon flourished into anger. It didn’t take a detective to figure out that Kenjirou was crying over a person. And all the clues pointed to a certain Semi Eita but he wouldn’t indulge into that _right_ now. Right now, he had to be there for his friend.

He brushed aside the other’s bangs and sighed. Taichi wasn’t sure what he should do. He wasn’t the best at consoling people.

He got up and was going to change his clothes. It would be better to let Kenjirou sleep for now and talk to him in the morning. However, this notion was stopped when he felt a slender hand grab the hem of his shirt.

Tilting his head he faced the boy. Kenjirou’s eyes were squeezed shut and he whispered, “can you stay.”

“Okay but let me change first.”

He nodded. 

“Wait Kenjirou, did you change?”

The boy weakly shaked his head.

“I can bring you, your pajamas. You can change here. Is that okay?”

Taichi got a meek head nod for an answer. 

Soon the two boys had changed and they were huddled up in Kenjirou’s bed. When Taichi asked the caramel haired what happened.

“Semi-san happened.” he humorlessly chuckled.

“Figured.” the redhead noted. “But what exactly…”

“We- I thought _we_ were going somewhere but then-- now he’s just acting like it all never happened and of course he’d be with Arai _Himiko_ of all people.” he choked out. The next thing he said was coated with faux shyful glee “Oh so I guess this is my official coming out to you then, not that it was obvious.”

“But Semi-san wouldn’t..”

“That’s what I thought too. I thought we were something but clearly I was wrong.” he bitterly laughed, tears falling again. Taichi simply hugged the boy protectively and let him cry into his chest. 

He whispered, “thanks Taichi you’re a great friend.”

Taichi tightened his grip around the boy.

They ended up sleeping together.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wanted to post this as a single one-shot but I was sad and decided to just turn it into a series so here we are!
> 
> This will be a series, I wanted to write this for a long time but Olivia Rodrigo's new song pushed me to finish this (hence the series name). Shirabu is honestly just me complaining about my unluckiness when it comes to crushes and I just headcannon him as a dramatic literature nerd who's probably into Greek Mythology (hence the Icarus comparisons).
> 
> This was really fun to write, I love Shiratorizawa and definitely will write more works about them.
> 
> Next work in this series will be more Semi-centric and you'll see why Tendou was mad/passive agrresive towards him~
> 
> If you've come so far then please kudos or comment if you want to, it really makes my day. Stay safe and I hope the new years' treating you well! <33


End file.
